Inuyasha Give Me A Story
by Narakusnoone
Summary: This is a little different.Rin Is Captured by Naraku and is giving him a splitting headache. The Solution? Why not tell a story to the brat.
1. Chapter 1

_**Inuyasha. Give me a story.**_

I do not own Inuyasha.

Part 1 Snow White chapter one.

In the dark castle of Naraku all was not well with the evil half demon.

"I WANT SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" A little girl in a cell was wailing at the top of her lungs. Naraku's poor demonically enhanced ears were about to rip themselves off of the side of his head. "I WANT JAKEN-SAMA!"

Kagura was using all her self control not to kill the kid. She then got an idea. "Rin! If I tell you a story will you be quiet?" The young girl immediately sat on the ground and was overly attentive with a smile on her face.

"You tell a story?" Kanna for the first time sounded skeptical. "This I have to hear." Naraku nodded his head in agreement.

"What?" She inquired. "You don't think I can?" They tried to hold back laughter. "I'll show you."

The story. Part One

Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess. Her name was Rin. She had hair as black as a raven, skin as white as snow, and lips as red as blood.

(N: Haha.) (Kag: What?) (N: Fakes straight face) (Kag: Good.)

The people of her kingdom all thought that she was the most beautiful and fairest maiden in the kingdom. That was until her father got married to a new wife since Rin's mother died. Well this new wife was not a nice woman with a vulgar mouth.

(Kag: Who is telling the story here Naraku.) (N: silence) (Kag: Good)

This woman was a vain, egotistical, rude, tight ass bitch called Kikyo. She had the same Raven Hair as The young princess while her eyes though brown were more full of malice towards all those she thought inferior to her. So she basically thought herself better than everyone else. She always stood in front of a mirror. That happened to be white.

(Kan: Don't get me involved.) (Kag: I just did.)

This mirror was special. Every night the Queen Kikyo would stare at her mirror and say, "Mirror Mirror on the wall who is the fairest of us all." To which the mirror would reply, "I cannot lie to you my queen for I will break your mood serene. There is one more fair than you within I believe she is your stepdaughter called Rin." This drove the Queen insane to hear this night after night. So one day she called in her Huntsman. He was called Inuyasha. She gave him the order to kill the young girl in the forest.

(N: This situation sounds familiar.) (Kag: Does it now?)

Well Inuyasha took Rin out into the woods as he was told to. But as he pulled his knife out to strike her down he just could not bring himself to do it. He could not kill someone so innocent. So he told about her stepmothers plot. Rin was afraid. He told her that she should and said not to worry. He would take back a heart of a pig to give to his pig of a queen. And so she ran.

End Story Part One.

Rin had fallen asleep and was as quiet as a mouse. Naraku and Kanna had the same face of disbelief plastered on their faces. Kagura simply yawned and Said, "We should turn in if we hope to sleep before she wakes up.

So. Please stay tuned for next part with Band Of Seven playing the Seven Dwarves. Now Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Inuyasha Give me a story**_

I don't own Inuyasha.. word of caution I don't exactly know all the names spellings so bear with me.

Part One Snow White chapter Two

Somehow during the events of the following day, Rin had gotten out of her cage and was causing all kinds mayhem in the castle. Kohaku had tied her down to a rock with a lot of effort. And with the help of Jakotsu of the Band of Seven. He was wiping sweat from his face. Then Rin began to cry at the top of her lungs, "I want more of the story." Jakotsu was fuming, "You made us chase you because you wanted to hear a story?" Kagura came up behind him and said, "Where were we?" she sounded annoyed. "Oh yes."

The story part two

The young princess ran through the woods as fast as her legs could carry her. She didn't stop until late at night when she came upon a cabin far out in a clearing. She inspected the door to find it unlocked. She walked inside to find seven chairs. They each had names engraved in the back. They were Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Mukotsu, Gingkotsu, Suikotsu, Renkotsu, and Kiyokotsu.

(Jak: What the hell do you think you're doing?) (Kag: I need names associated with seven.)

She noticed food on the table. She knew she shouldn't but she took some of the food. After all she was hungry after so many hours of running. She then noticed seven beds. She was very tired so she decided to fall asleep in one. And she did. About two hours after she fell asleep the owners of the house returned. They were seven short little people who appeared all dirty and winded. But upon noticing their door left open they immediately decided that someone had broken in. They stealthily entered their home and began looking for anything out of place. That was when they noticed the young princess sleeping in one of the beds. She was so peaceful that they decided not to bother her until morning and so that meant that one of the seven had to share a bed.

End Story

Rin was overly calm now and she just wiggled out of her ropes and followed Kagura back to her room wondering if Kagura wanted to play a game.

R&R please. I think I suck at this kind of stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha. Give me a story

I would on rich son of a bitch If I owned Inuyasha. But since I am part of the working class I guess that means I don't own it.

Part One Snow White Chapter Three

Life at Naraku's Castle over past few weeks had changed drastically. Rin, whom he had captured to get a hold of Sesshomaru, had grown on him. But that was mostly because she knew how to be silent. Then again, that only happened when she got a regular story. Speaking of stories, It seemed that Rin was not doing anything. But that was wrong. She ran into his room. She had tears in her eyes. "Oh No. Please don't cry." He thought. She said, "Kagura is too sick to tell me more of the story. Will you tell me more of the story?" He thought for a minute. If he did he would degrade himself but if he didn't he would have to endure a headache the size of the continent. So he said, "Alright." Again she sat down just as quiet and attentive as any child's parent would hope they could be.

The Story Part Three

The princess awoke the next morning to see the seven people. They had awakened earlier and were hovering over her. She was about to scream but thought against it afraid that they would kill her if she did. The leader, A man called Bankotsu, asked her, "Who are you lass and why did you enter our house?" The little princess said, "I am Rin. I was running away to escape my stepmother. She wanted to hurt me because she is jealous and thinks I am more beautiful than her. I came across your cabin last night and I tried knocking but the door cracked open. So I entered and I was so hungry and tired that I couldn't resist your food or your comfortable beds. Please forgive."

(Kan: Bankotsu to see you Naraku.) (Naraku: o.0;;;;;) (Bankotsu: XD) (Naraku: How long have you been standing there?) (Rin: Mister Naraku? What about the story? Tears forming in eyes.) (Naraku:I'll deal with you later. Points to Bankotsu.)

The leader then said, "It's alright. Tell you what. We'll keep you here. In return you have to do the housekeeping because we work a lot and don't get much time to clean. As for cooking, the cook books are self explanatory." The princess nodded. Meanwhile at the castle…

(Kikyo: Hello Naraku. XD) (Rin: Quiet old Lady. I want to hear the story.) (Naraku: That's my girl.)

The queen was again staring at her mirror. She was looking at the box containing the heart which she thought was Rin's. She again chanted to the, "Mirror, Mirror on the wall. Who is the fairest of us all?

"I'm not even going to rhyme. You must be some kind of idiot. You have the heart of a pig in that box. Quite suiting really." The queen in a rage yelled at the mirror, "Show me the hunter." The mirror said, "He eloped with your hand maiden, Kagome. Who, by the way, many consider your equal in fairness but out do's you in kindness." The queen then said, "One more foul comment out of you and I'll be sure to replace you with a crystal ball. Show me Rin." The mirror showed the queen the cabin in the woods. The queen then said, "I'll just have to kill her myself. She quickly put together a disguise and left for the cabin."

Rin was now feeling hungry. She said, "What is there to eat?" Naraku turned to Bankotsu. "Take her to the kitchen." He smiled and turned to Kikyo. "What do you want?" She replied, "I originally came here to kill you but what would Inuyasha think if he heard about this little incident?" Naraku then asked, "What do you want?" She replied with an evil grin, "Give me a while to think on it."

R&R. And don't miss the Queen's disguises. If you want something else to read then please check out Fire Emblem The Sacaen Bride or The Legend Of Zelda The Tale Of Two Worlds.


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha Give me a story

I own nothing about Inuyasha. The first three disguises are sent to us by Stewie's lost female twin

Part one Snow White Chapter 4

Rin took a bite of a sandwich that Bankotsu had made her. She then looked at Bankotsu and asked, "Can you keep telling me the story?" Bankotsu began to laugh. He said, "I do not tell stories little c…" "Bankotsu! You know that that is no way to talk to a child." Jakotsu walked in and covered the girls ears while cursing Bankotsu. Jakotsu then said, "I'll tell you more of the story." They walked outside and Jakotsu began to tell the story.

The Story Part Four

The Queen had brought a lot of Disguises in order to get her hands on the much younger and more beautiful little girl. She reached the location of the cabin and looked at the disguises she had brought with her. She pulled out the first disguise. It was a paper bag. She was hoping the kid was an idiot as she placed it over her head.

(Kikyo: What are you doing?) ( Rin: Shhhhhh. We are hearing about the evil ugly stupid queen kikyo.)

She walked up to the door and knocked. Rin peeped through the top of the eyehole. She said "The owners are not home." The queen said "that is alright. I just wanted to talk to any children on the premises." The princess then asked, "Who are you? Are a pedofile?" The queen replied, "Who taught you such grown up words?" Rin replied, "I heard them out of the mouth of my ugly stupid step mother." The queen tried to break the door down. "Who are you calling ugly?" Unfortunately her trying to knock down the door alerted one of the band of seven who decided to keep an eye on the house to come up behind the queen and toss her into the bushes.

(Kikyo: The evil queen Kikyo?) (Kagura: _In a raspy voice. _We needed a female villain.)

The queen waited until the guard had gone back to sleep before trying another disguise. This time she put on a pair of glasses with a mustache and bushy eyebrows attached. She walked up to the door. She knocked. Rin peered through the peephole again. She was thinking of how big an idiot this woman was. She decided to humor the queen. "Who is it?" The queen replied, "I am a man. I came to talk to the little girl of the house." Are you the one the woman dressed in red told me about?" The queen replied, "Uhh… yes." Then Rin started yelling, "Pedofile! This man wants to touch me inappropriately." This got every woodsman and brute in a twenty mile radius to came running to beat the hell out of the queen. She unfortunately couldn't get her mask off. All in all she decided to try again just as soon as she removed her foot from its new home.

(Kikyo: I must say that this is amusing.) (Rin: Queit!) (Kikyo: _In a scared voice. _Yes Rin.)

Once the queen was sure that she had freed and put all her body places back in place she put on the last disguise she brought with her. It was some sort of suit. She put it on with difficulty. But she got it on. It came with a suitcase which was filled to the brim with jewelry. She went up to the door. Rin was about to cry pedofile again. But she noticed the new disguise and decided to humor herself again. She asked, "Can I help you?" The queen had opened the suitcase and said in a fast voice, "Yes you can and help yourself. For the small price of one coin I'll give you any piece of jewelry of your choice. How's that sound for you little missy?" Rin decided to have fun. "Is it real?" The queen replied, "Of course it is." Rin said, "I don't believe you." The queen slapped her hand on her face and pulled down. Rin said, "You shouldn't do that. You wrinkle your face more." The queen then started to pelt the contents of the Suitcase at the house. Then she heard the cry of, "Vandal." Coming from up behind her were six people carrying a sleeping seventh. The queen swallowed and ran.

Rin had just finished her sandwich and was feeling tired. She went up to Kagura and asked if she could she with Kagura who replied in her rasp, "Sure."

R&R. Oh and be sure to keep up and watch for the disguises that work.


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha Give me a story

I do not own Inuyasha. But I do have Naraku tied up at the moment. As soon as I'm finished making my perfect bubblegum replica of him then I will return him.

Part One Snow White Chapter 5

Poor little Rin had awoken from her nap early thanks to Kohaku and Kanna having a little prank war in the hall. She discovered the score to be Kohaku 7 to Kanna 4. Kanna was walking the hall with blue juice in her hair and green paint on her dress. She was obviously wearing a scowl. She then saw a cranky Rin and said, "I wish to make a deal." Rin who was in a bad enough mood said, "You wake me up and now you want to make a deal. I'm listening." Kanna said, "I want you to help me teach that boy how to pull a prank. That is if you know any good ones." Rin smiled and said evilly, "Are you kidding? I have Jaken watching his back every other day. But there is a problem. As you have noticed, I did not get that much sleep thanks to your acquiring of new garments. So I need something to calm my nerves before I get both of you with one of my own pranks." Kanna said, "How about I tell you more of the story while we work on it." They shook hands.

The story part five

The queen sat in her room with an angry scowl upon her face. Her magic mirror was laughing at her without fear of the consequences. She shut it up by throwing a metal bar into the wall next to it. She needed a disguise that would get the little princess to open the door. She then grabbed a book strangely titled Witchcraft disguises for dummies. She looked in and saw a very good looking passage called demon essence. She read aloud, "Take a hair of a demon and add it to this potion and you will take the form of the demon who's hair you took. Please keep in mind that we will not be held responsible for any demon hunters who… Whatever. All I need is the hair of a demon and I can take care of that little brat. Mirror! Show a good candidate to me." The mirror did as it was told and showed a woman dressed in an awfully scanty looking ensemble. But the queen simply said, "I'll take it." She went and collected the sample from the demoness who apparently was killed moments later by the hunter.

(Rin: You're not placing the chamber pot on the right plank. You are supposed to put it on the plank next to the wusabi extract. When he gets a mouthful of the extract then the plank will give him a mouth full of the chamber pot contents.) (Kanna: Is this not a little mean?) (Rin: You disturb my nap, you face the crankiness and all that comes with it.)

The queen put the potion together and drank it. She immediately turned into the demoness. She frowned and said, "Her ass is slimmer than mine. I must say I think I'll steal her whole head of hair next time." Anyway she went to the forest again and knocked on the door again. Rin, Who was reading a book called Recognizing Witchcraft ddisguises for Dummies, looked out the peep hole to see a sixteen year old woman who looked like some of the pictures Renkotsu kept under his mattress. She held up a pair of shears and said, "Hi, I'm Yura and I'm giving haircuts to the needy." The queen thought that she was being stupid with that line. But the princess opened the door and said, "I do need a haircut. But I just want it trimmed. The bangs should be shortened a little and the back should be groomed to where it won't stick out at all angles." The queen pulled out a comb and said, "Sure." She was going to have a lot of fun with messing up Rin's hair. Unfortunately she found out that her shears couldn't cut a blade of grass. So, she just had to go with the backup plan. She pulled out an enchanted comb and put it in her hair. The princess fell over asleep.

(Kanna: What are you writing?) (Rin: A little love note. Do You have any spare garments?) (Kanna: Yes. Why?) (Rin: staring with a smile.) (Kanna: Smiles evilly. I like the way you think. Use his testosterone against him.)

The band returned that night and saw her asleep on the floor. They then saw a comb in her hair. Suikotsu removed it and Rin awoke. She told them what happened. They simply said that next time she scare them away with Mukotsu's cooking. She nodded. Meanwhile the queen was at the castle missing Yura's ass on her. But she then turned to the mirror. She said, "Mirror Mirror on the wall. Who is fairest of us all?" The mirror replied, "I suppose you want the truth. Well you are not going to like it. You see the problem with an enchanted comb is that it can be removed and that is what happened. Rin is still more fair. The queen was so furious that she had to relieve her stress on the first living thing she looked at. Unfortunately she was looking at herself in the mirror and began bang her head against the wall.

"Remember. I'll keep a look out and I'll knock twice when he passes me." Rin ran from the room. She put a pair of disheveled garments on the floor and ran to the next hall. There was an audience waiting there for the prank. Naraku and Kikyo were staring from the other room thinking that whatever Kohaku did was enough to get the kid mad. The band of seven looked in the hall from the other side. Kohaku passed and rin knocked twice. Kanna then said, "I was waiting for you." He noticed the clothes in the hall. He felt his pants get a little tighter. She then said, "Come into my room if you want more." She said in an overly sexy voice. He walked into the hall. Kanna sprung the trap. A glop of wusabi extract made its way into his face. Then a full chamber pot hit him in the face. Now, not only was there a foul taste in his mouth but he felt like he was on fire. Kanna ran out of the room and high-fived Rin. Then they looked at Kohaku and said, "Never make the girls mad."

R&R. Oh and please expect a prank war fic but first I need the material. I'll start on it when I have five pranks to pull. This will be a KannaxKohaku fic so be sure they involve them. This will be author participation.


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha Give me a story

I have told you already. I do not own inuyasha but that doesn't stop me from kidnapping the characters and pulling a Larry The Comic Book Geek on them.

Part One Snow White Chapter Six

Kanna and Rin had apparently become the best of friends. Since they were working together every time Kohaku got them mad he tried to make them mad sparingly as to avoid another below the belt prank. Naraku had noticed them working together on something that they considered important. They were laughing and kept their faces in Kanna's mirror. He went over and saw what they were giggling about. There was a picture of Kohaku in the bath and the girls were blushing. He said, "That is inappropriate for refined young ladies such as you. Now I'm going give you back your mirror but I see you looking at any more boys in the shower than I will spank you until you glow in the dark." They both lowered their heads and said, "Okay." He then said, "Good. Say. How about more of that story?" They sat down and listened.

The Story Part Six

The queen made a full recovery from her concussion five months after the demon disguise backfired. She was skimming the pages of her books looking for fool proof disguises. Her eyes came upon a likely looking one. It was a disguise called the desiring heart. It took form of any person's deepest desire. If the queen knew anything about Rin it was that she wanted her mother there with her. Always Rin's source of strength she could use her mother's countenance against her. She laughed and began to chant the spell. She finished chanting and then looked in the mirror. There now stood a beautiful woman with short black hair put in a bun held by a band with two feathers hanging from it. She stared at the mirror with her enchanting eyes of crimson. She then said, "Perfect." The queen prepared a little item for Rin and left for the cabin in the forest.

(Kagura: My description Naraku?) (Naraku: Hey. She likes you. Would you rather I use someone like Urasue?)

In the cabin Rin was sweeping. She had a blueberry pie in the oven and a good lunch on the table. It was Bankotsu's birthday and she wanted to give him all his favorite foods. She finished with one final sweep. She pulled out the pie and put it on the counter to cool. She then walked outside to sit and rest. She felt safer going outside due to the fact that Suikotsu was teaching her how to fight hand to hand and how to make medicine for small wounds which seemed to get a lot. Rin sat in a chair just outside the door. She felt a soft breeze blow through the scenery. Then she noticed some one walking forward. Rin rubbed her eyes hardly daring to believe it. Her mother was walking towards her with a smile on her face. Rin didn't think and ran forward into the embrace of her mother's imposter.

(Bankotsu: That is sick. Using someones memory against them.) (Naraku: Sick it may be but some people do it. I mean look at me.)

Rin was speechless. She could do nothing but cry. Her tears feel to the ground. The imposter looked at Rin and said, "I have missed you daughter. Years alone in the underworld have bad on me without you." Rin cried more as the wind picked up in ferocity. "What can I do to make you happy?" Asked Rin. The Imposter pulled out a little knife and said, "Join me." The wind blew more angrily. Rin put the blade to her wrist and slid it across, and sat there to bleed. The imposter left and the wind still howled with ferocity. The Band of Seven returned only ten minutes later. They saw Rin on the ground. She was lucky that Suikotsu was able to stop her from bleeding more. Just a few more minutes would have killed her. When she came to she cried and said that she didn't want her mother to be alone. The Band of Seven all decided that the queen had used Rin's mother to get to her. Then they decided that from that point on that while six of them would go to work one would stay and watch Rin at all times. The queen in her castle was laughing like a maniac. She then looked at her mirror and said, "Mirror Mirror on the wall. Who is fairest of us all?" The mirror said, "You used a woman from the past to hurt the child but she still lives. She has the wind as her protector and she will remain unharmed by any attempt you make on her life." The then said, "As long as they can see the damage they can fix it. That's it. I'll make something that they won't be able to reverse. A poison of deadly sleep. They will bury her alive and not even know that she is still alive." The queen laughed maniacally and ran into her secret lab.

Rin was in tears during the story. She said, "That Queen is a down right witch. I hope she gets what she deserves in the end." Kikyo who was listening from afar was thinking that maybe the queen had her name but she didn't have a chance of living if they ever met in real life. Kanna and Rin got up as they noticed the moon was up. They both headed to the bath house. Kohaku who had heard about their watching him decided to pull it on them. Naraku tried to warn him but, too late. He ran from the bath house with a brush lodged in his nose and a couple bruises forming all over his face. He said, "I'fe deen bebder. (Translation: I've seen better.) "Is that a fact?" He turned around and saw Rin and Kanna holding sticks. He smiled like he was scared and ran for dear life.

R&R. This chapter is not as humorous as my others but don't let it get you down.


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha Give Me A Story

I do not own Inuyasha. And please keep in mind that I have other fics that need reading in order for me to keep going with them. Please read then review them.

Part One Snow White Chapter 7

Rin was sitting in a room by herself thinking about how Sesshomaru was doing. That was until Kikyo came in followed by Suikotsu. Apparently Kikyo thought Rin was sick because she normally ran around with the energy of a demon. But she was just fine and she thought that Kikyo was nice for concerning herself with Rin's well being. Then Suikotsu said, "If you feel bad then how about we tell you more of the story to cheer you up?" Rin said, "That would very nice, thank you very much."

The Story Part Seven

The queen spent all night preparing the poison for the girl. She grabbed something tantalizing to the eye. It was a ruby red apple which one could look into and see their own reflection. She then doused it in the poison and placed it in a basket. She then looked over another potion. She grabbed a vial of it and read a chant from a book. "Behold the essence of dead men's wives. Watch as it turns silk to rags and changes life to death. See it burn the days of youth away and change the young to aged. Turn me into a decrepit beast and let me cast my beauty for the day." She drank and slowly began to writhe inside. Her figure twisted and bent her back to appear as though she had a hump. Her face began to wrinkle and her body began to sag. As soon as it was done she limped over to her mirror. She looked at herself and began to laugh at her new form and said, "Now I shall be the fairest in the land." The queen grabbed the basket and left. The mirror said to itself, "Oh dear. She forgot to look at the antidote of the poison. Oh well. She'll find out sooner or later."

(Rin: What is the Antidote?) (Suikotsu: A kiss from a handsome prince. Kikyo? Care to tell the next part?) (Kikyo: Gladly.)

Rin was sitting in the kitchen making some dough for a pie as a means of thanks for helping Rin through the time that she had stayed there. She had a lot of strawberries and blueberries which Jakotsu had helped her pick earlier that day. He had stepped out to check out a strange noise he had heard in the distance. He warned her not to open the day. The queen walked up to the cabin having just finished putting Jakotsu to sleep by using a spell which he would not break until the queen had finished her deed. She knocked on the door and Rin came running to the door saying, "Lord Jakotsu. I was worried about you…" Rin saw the old woman standing there at the door. The queen pretended to be winded as she said, "Excuse me dear, but would you allow an old woman to rest her back?" Rin looked at the woman concernedly and helped her in to the house. The queen sat in a chair and sniffed the air. "I smell freshly picked berries. Are you making a pie?" Rin said, "Yes, two of them. I'm making strawberry and blueberry pie." The queen said, "Bah. What you need to make is an apple pie." Rin said, "But we don't have apples." The queen then said, "But I do. I have a whole basket." She reached her hand in and pulled out the apple she doused in poison. She handed it to Rin and said, "Here you go dear. Give it a taste." Rin couldn't resist. She took a bite. The poison worked the moment it touched her lips. She fell down asleep but only the queen knew that. She ran from the cabin laughing. Jakotsu had awoken from his sleep five minutes later and ran to the cabin to see Rin there on the ground. He quickly ran to get the others. When they got to the cabin they knew they couldn't help her.

(Kikyo: Your turn.) (Suikotsu: Okay.)

They seven took Rin's body and placed it in a glass coffin in which she slept for eight long years. Though her body body aged they were convinced that she was dead. And so was the queen. Every night for those eight years she kept looking at her mirror and asked it, "Mirror, Mirror, on the wall. Who is fairest of us all?" The mirror would answer with remorse, "You oh great queen." But that would change for one day a young prince was riding through the forest. He was thirsty and stopped near the river to drink when he came across the young princess. He looked at her raven locks and noted how her skin was as white as snow. He then saw her lovely red lips and desperately wanted to kiss them. He walked over to where she lay in the glass coffin and slowly opened it. He bent down and laid his lips upon hers and in an instant her beautiful chocolate eyes opened and saw the face of the most handsome man she had ever seen. His black hair was as shiny as hers while his eyes were a beautiful dark purple. She asked, "Who are you?" The prince said, "I am Kohaku. Who are you lovely maiden?" Rin said, "I am no maiden. I am but a girl of eight." The prince let a chuckle escape him and said, "Well you are certainly the most beautiful eight year old ever seen. She walked over to the river and looked at her reflection. She was a lady now. She had developed while she dreamed in an almost never ending sleep. She stared at the prince and said, "I need to see some friends."

(Suikotsu: Take it Kikyo.) (Kikyo: As you wish.)

The band of Seven were thrilled to see Rin awake from her sleep. She thanked them for their kindness and said, "I will always consider you my friends." But Bankotsu said, "The queen will most likely come after you again. Before that happens, How about we play a little trick on her?" Rin picked up a book and found the perfect trick to pull. At the queens castle she was looking at herself and asked again, "Mirror, Mirror, on the wall. Who is the fairest of us all?" The mirror said, "I will never lie to you so I must say that you are no longer more fair. Rin is awake and she is more fair and will always be." The queen screamed and said, "I will not allow this to happen. I'll kill her." The mirror then said, "Not before she gets revenge for the eight years that she lost thanks to you. She will be the last thing you see." The image of the now grown up Rin showed on the mirror and then it went blank. The queen then said, "I can still see." The mirror chuckled. "Maybe I should have said that you will never see your pretty face again." The queen said, "But I have hundreds of mirrors." The mirror then said, "And each of them will go black in front of your eyes. You will never see yourself again until your face reflects your soul." The mirror did not lie. The queen looked at all the mirrors and they all went blank. She fell to the ground due to a heart attack of the shock that she would never see herself again. Later on Rin tokk over as queen of her lands with Kohaku as her King who along with his lands and the band of seven made the kingdom the greatest in the world. And they all lived happily ever after.

Rin had a big smile on her face and said, "That was great." She got up and began to run around the castle.

R&R. And be sure to look out for Beauty and the Beast starring Ayame and Kouga. And after that Robin Hood starring Shippo.


	8. Chapter 8

Inuyasha Give Me A Story

I don't own Inuyasha. Nor do I own any fairy tales depicted. This will be based on the Disney version. For any body who wishes to know this will take after Naraku is made Inuyasha's bitch at the end of the series.

Part Two Beauty and the Beast Chapter eight

Rin was working on a prank to pull on Kohaku because he apparently had insulted Her weight by calling her chubby. If there was one thing you never did it was insult a woman's weight. (Trust me on that point. I still have the scar.) Naraku, Who thought against stopping her for fear of incarceration took an unexpected trip. She was left with just Kagura and Kohaku to look after her. After she finished her trap she went to sit down in the room that was fixed up for her. Apparently Naraku had fallen to the mercy of the Inuyasha gang and Sesshomaru. He was allowed to live as long as he revived Kagura after he killed her and take care of Rin. Sango allowed Kohaku to stay with them and the remaining members of the band of seven, who were just beaten to a point to where they looked dead stayed there as well. Well anyway, Rin was tired from preparing for her revenge. Kagura came in and saw Rin tired and thought to herself that Kohaku was in for a full fledged assault. Rin looked at Kagura and asked, "Will you tell me a new story?" Kagura said, "Sure."

The Story Act Two Part One

Once upon a time, there was a handsome king who lived in a castle deep in the woods. But he was a spoiled man and never wanted anybody to have anything that he didn't have first. His subjects were afraid of him because every day he would say, "I am the king and you are my people. I own you in body and spirit. If I so choose it then I could take your lives but I don't feel like it at the moment." And that was that. Until one day when an old woman appeared at the doors of his castle. She was tired from traveling and needed a room for the night. For payment she offered a small insignificant looking rose. The king was appalled by her offering and her face and he turned her away from his doorstep. The woman then shrouded her form to reveal a beautiful priestess. She looked at the prince and said, "I can see that you have no care for a person other than yourself. You look at people for what they look like and not for what they are on the inside. So now I place on you a curse. You will be immortal with the inhabitants of your castle. Every year you shall see this rose wilt one petal. This shall go on for two hundred years. If by then you can learn to truly love some one then this curse shall lift." The king scoffed and then said, "And why is immortality a curse." The priestess then said, "For you shall endure this trial as your soul projects you." The king slowly began to transform into a hideous beast. He grew hair all over his body and grew fangs that went past his lips. His once handsome face had taken form of a wolf's snout as did his blue eyes take the shape of wolf's eyes. The priestess then said again, "Remember my words. You have two hundred years to learn to love or you will remain this way forever." And she left.

(Rin: Wow! Then what happened.) (Kagura: Well…)

Many years had passed. His kingdom fell into ruin and he and all his servants remained in the castle in their new forms. Over in a village about twenty miles past his old borders the sun was rising in the horizon. Just a little ways out of the village stood a lone cabin, the home of the inventor Totosai. He lived alone with his daughter, Ayame, who was his only true treasure. Ayame was walking down the familiar dirt path she had always walked to go to the village. The rays of the sun bounced off her beautiful flaming red hair. Her lovely green eyes just sparkled like the morning dew on the green summer grass. She was wearing a pretty pink kimono and had a basket in her arms. The basket contained a small loaf of bread, a gourd of water, and her latest accomplishment, a book called The Love of a Maiden and Monster. She had entered the village as all the people began their daily routines. The baker was going door to door with his cart of bread and rolls. The streets were littered with merchants all flaunting their goods and what not. Ayame finally made it to the street corner that the book shop was on. It was called Myoga's brilliant books. She walked in and was met with Mr. Myoga's happy smile. He said with a real happy face, "Oh. It's you Ayame. What can I do for you?" Ayame pulled the book out of her basket and handed it to him. He said, "Finished already? This has got to be a record for you Ayame. Well, how about another one to read?" He smiled as he began to search the shelves. She found the one she was looking for immediately. She said, "I'd like to read this one again." It was a book called Feudal Faerie Tale. Myaoga looked at her and with a chuckle said, "But you've read it twice." She said with excitement in her voice, "I don't care. There is so much to love about it. Two incompatible people falling in love, traveling vast fields and plains, it's just so exciting." Myoga then said, "If you like it so much then you can keep it." Ayame let a happy squeal escape her throat and hugged Myoga and said, "Thank you." And then she left the book shop. She went over to the fountain in the middle of the village and started to read.

(Rin: Sighing. I would love be her. She sounds so nice.) (Kagura: Oh she is.)

Ayame was pulled from her reading at noon by a man with a long mane of hair. He was a man called Gatenmaru. His hair was again long and black as coal pulled into a ponytail. His red eyes surveyed her longingly. She looked at him and said, "Can I help you Gatenmaru?" He smiled and said, "My beautiful Ayame. I was wondering if you would enjoy having dinner with me tonight at the lodge. What do you say? I just killed a boar and it just begs to be eaten." She looked like she was about vomit at the suggestion of having to something that was killed just so he could have an excuse to ask her to dinner. But she would not have accepted his invitation either way. She just didn't have any interest in him. She said, "I promised father that I would be back to help him around midday. And I do like to keep my promises." She got up and began to walk away but he grabbed her arm and asked, "Why do keep up with this? People are talking about you behind your back. They all call you odd girl or insane Ayame. It doesn't exactly help that you read either. It's not right for a woman to read. It leads to women actually wanting to think that they don't need male intervention in their lives." Ayame shook her head while rolling her eyes. She then said, "That is the kind of attitude that makes you and me so different. I like to think that I am an individual at some point in my life. Good day Gatenmaru." She then started walking to her house.

Rin said, "This Gatenmaru sounds like a real jerk. If I were Ayame I would have hurt him." She would have kept on going had Kohaku not burst into the room covered in Naraku's dirty laundry. But he just wasn't covered in it, it was stuck to him like it was glued onto him. He said, "You are not going to get away with this. When I get the taste of whatever Naraku's underwear contains out of mouth, I will get you. Maybe not today and maybe not tomorrow, but soon. You can count on it." He left the room while it echoed with laughter.

R&R Please. Oh and in the chapter after next Kohaku gets his revenge. But you people will get to decide how it gets done. I will take the best revenge and use it. The author will get full credit.


	9. Chapter 9

Inuyasha Give Me a Story

I do not own Inuyasha or the fairy tales depicted. This particular selection shal be based at least in structure to the Disney version of Beauty And The Beast.

Part Two Beauty and the Beast Chapter Nine

As it was, life at Naraku's castle was getting to a point where everyone was ready to hurt the first person who annoyed them. That was the case for everyone except for Kanna and Rin. They always had some idea to keep themselves occupied. They would either prank Kohaku or bother Kikyo every time she visited. Kohaku was of course unhappy with the girls form of keeping themselves entertained. One day Bankotsu was walking the halls when he noticed Kohaku with a brand new look. He was covered in honey and had feathers covering him. He went into the room that Rin and Kanna were laughing. He looked at them and overheard them talking of pranking the entire castle. When he told the other occupants of the plan they decided to pull one over on them. All they needed was Kagura to play the distraction. She went and decided to tell the girls more of the story. They were totally clueless.

The Story Act Two Part Two

Gatenmaru was, to say the least, mad that he was rejected by Ayame. He looked down at his little servant, Jaken and hit him. Jaken then asked, "Why did you do that Lord Gatenmaru? I didn't do a thing." Gatenmaru was looking at his servant while saying, "I need to take my frustration out on something. You were closest and I hit you." He would have kept on talking when, all of a sudden, an explosion sounded from the house that Ayame lived in. Gatenmaru let a spiteful little chuckle escape his throat while he said, "That old man Totosai is a crackpot. I seriously don't know why she decides to stay there with him when all he does is work on his inventions that blow up half the time." He turned around and walked away with Jaken in stride.

(Kagura: Remind of anyone Rin?) (Rin: Just keep going.)

Ayame made it up to her house just in time to see her exit the basement with a couple of singed hairs and black dust covering him from head to toe. He said, "Ah hello there… Ayame. Old age is taking its toll on my senses." Ayame smiled at her happily crazed father and said, "Don't you go blaming anything on old age." She began to dust her father off when he decided to back into the basement to work on his invention. Ayame followed her father to help. He placed himself on top of a small wheelie majigger, as he called. He rolled it under his invention with him on it. He starting calling for a wide array of tools which Ayame handed to him in turn. Then she asked something that was on her mind for the past half an hour. "Dad? Do you think I'm odd or insane?" Totosai pulled himself out from under his invention and asked, "Who gave you such an idea?" She replied, "No one really. I was just wondering. I mean I really don't have friends because they all think I'm strange." Totosai then said, "I thought Gatenmaru was your friend. I mean, he is a nice person." Ayame said sarcastically, "Sure he's nice and rude, and conceited. Quite frankly, He likes me but the feeling is not mutual." Totosai then said, "Ah well. You are too much like your mother." Ayame said, "I know." And they shared a laugh as Totosai pulled himself fully out and straightened up. He then said, "Now we'll see if it works now." He flipped a switch and all of a sudden his machine began to work like magic. He then gave a triumphant laugh and said, "It works. It works." Ayame said, "You are the best father." Totosai then said, "Now that it works I can take it to the fair."

(Rin: A fair?) (Kagura: Yeah.) (Kanna: Okay. Continue.)

Totosai left the following day after putting the machine on a cart and hitching it to his three eyed cow. He was in the woods somewhere looking for the right path to the fair. It was nearing nightfall when he made it to a fork in the road. He took the right fork and just kept following the road until he noticed that there was a pack of hungry looking creatures. They saw him and surrounded him and the cart. Without thinking he caused his cow to run forward and past the panthers but they kept up with him and caused him to fall of his cow. He quickly ran to escape the ravenous creatures and made it to a castle in the forest that he didn't know about. Cautiously he walked into the castle and called into the darkness of its still silence, "Hello? I don't mean to intrude on you but I was just attacked by panthers. I have lost my cow and my way. If I stay here until morning then I will be gone by morning." His call echoed in the entrance hall. He thought that he heard whispering. "Not a word Ginta." "But he seems to be truly lost." He then again cried into the darkness, "Hello? Who is there?"

Rin and Kanna were called from the story by a call at the door. They looked at each other and smiled. Kanna walked over to the door and opened it. Rin walked out first and Kanna followed closing the door behind her. There was a bit of commotion outside and then it stopped. Rin and Kanna walked in and sat down and said to Kagura, "Did really think that you could trick us? We knew some one would over hear us so we waited and decided to go along with it. Nice try." They then left the room.

R&R. And please remember to read more of my fics. And you may thank this chapter on my dog having its puppies on bed tonight. It is almost five in the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

Inuyasha Give Me A Story

I will never own Inuyasha. The revenge that was spoken of is brought to us by vxvdxfdsfes.

Part three Beauty And The Beast Chapter Ten

Kohaku was sitting just outside Rin's room. He had just finished rigging a trap for her as payback for her sticking a lot of Naraku's dirty laundry on his body. He was waiting for her to get back to her room. She had just come back from a small walk. He had a smile on his face as she walked into the room. First she fell into vat filled with that stuff called shampoo. It wasn't too deep. She easily stood up. Then she was hit by five buckets filled to the brim with raw eggs. She then walked out of the vat only to step on a switch that caused a bucket of glue to coat every inch of her. Kohaku walked into the room and threw buckets of confetti on her. She walked from the room while everyone laughed. She walked into the bath house to wash off. There was Kikyo who was either too mature to laugh or too afraid. Rin looked at her and said, "Hi." Kikyo looked at her and said, "I suppose that you want to wash yourself off." Rin was already in the bath water. Kikyo then said, "How about we continue the story while we wash.

The Story Act Two Part Three.

Totosai heard the voices resounding in the halls though they were only whispers. He was calling into the darkness hoping that at least one of the voices would answer him. He picked up a candelabra sitting on a table in the entrance hall. He then called again, "Is anyone there? I have lost my cow and my way and I need a place to stay until morning." A voice resounded and said, "Of course you may stay here sir." Totosai asked, "Who said that?" The voice answered, "I did." Totosai felt a tap on the head and then turned to face the candelabra. It said, "Hi." Totosai dropped it out of surprise. The candelabra got to it's base on its own. It then ignited all its flames. Totosai said, "This place is haunted." The clock which was next to where the candelabra was said indignantly, "It most certainly is not." Totosai looked at the clock and picked it up.

(Rin: how can a clock talk?) (Kikyo: I don't know. Just listen.)

He began to fiddle with it asking himself how a clock could speak. The clock said, "Put me down." Totosai did so. The clock then said, "You should not be here. The master hates visitors and would prefer that no person be here." The candelabra then said, "Oh posh. The master would be glad to accommodate a poor man in need of shelter for just one night." The clock was furious as he showed while he argued with the candelabra, "You know the master will not allow this man to stay Ginta." The Candelabra, Ginta, retorted, "After all this time you think that Kouga has not changed? He would be glad to take the smallest bit of company after hearing you rant on for the past one hundred ninety-nine years. I'm surprised he hasn't thrown you into a waste bin Hakkaku." Totosai had started moving further into the castle. Ginta noticed this and began to follow as if he were a tour guide. Hakkaku had followed in hopes that he could coax the man to leave before he was noticed by anyone. But he was too late. Over looking the scene from atop the stairs hidden in the shadows was a creature. He began to move just above the rafters in order to get a better look at the situation.

(Rin: Is that the beast?) (Kikyo: Yes.)

Ginta lead Totosai to a spacious study. He sat Totosai in a red arm chair all the while listening to the rants of Hakkaku saying, "Not in Kouga's chair." All of sudden a tray came in being propelled by its own accord. The teapot spoke, "I hope ye like tea. Ye look a shiver. By the way. My name is Kaede." She poured a little tea from her spout and into a chair. Totosai picked up the cup and sipped it. It began to giggle, "Grandma. His mustache tickles." Totosai pulled it away from his lips and chuckled at the cup. He asked, "What's your name fella?" The cup said, "I'm Shippo." He would have gone on conversing had an ominous darkness fill the room. Ginta's flames went out and the rest of the people quivered in fear. Totosai looked to his side and came face to face with a hideous creature. It was hunched backed with barred fangs and claws poised to tear at flesh. It was covered in black fur. It's voice dripped with a maniacal tone as he asked, "What are you doing here? Don't you know that this place is off limits? Did you not see the signs in the forest?" Totosai quivered as he said, "I did not mean to intrude. I just needed a place to stay." The creature said, "I'll give you a place to stay old man." He picked up Totosai and began to run up a long flight of stairs. He stopped just outside a moldy wooden door. He opened it and threw Totosai into it and said, "Enjoy your stay in my dungeon."

Rin had finished cleaning herself off when she realized that she had forgotten to bring a fresh set of clothes. Just then Kanna came in and she said, "Kohaku sends these and a message. He says, 'We're even.' Rin said, "Yes, I think we are. But he better not take up a false sense of security." She smiled.

R&R. Oh and remember that I do have other fics that need reading. Won't you read a neglected story today?


	11. Chapter 11

Inuyasha Give Me A Story

I don't own Inuyasha.

Part Four Beauty and the Beast Chapter eleven

Rin was bored…again. And she had just pranked Kohaku…again. And now Sesshomaru was staying at the castle. But Rin was too bored to play with him. And even if she wanted to, He and Kagura spent a lot of time together and it made Rin feel neglected. She began to walk away from the castle lonely until she was joined by Kanna who was, for lack of a better word, feeling duller than usual. They just decided to talk when they ran into Jakotsu. He saw their long faces and decided to cheer them up. He sat them down on a rock and said, "I am going to tell you guys a little more of the story." They both decided to listen.

The Story Act Two Part Four

Ayame was sitting in her front room reading her new book when there came a knock on the door. She went to open it. Standing there on her doorstep was Gatenmaru wearing a strange uniform. He then walked in without invitation and sat in a chair. He said, "Ayame. I am here for something very important." She looked at him like this was the first time she saw him. She then asked, "What is so important that you want to talk to me about?" He then said, "Why this is the day that all your dreams come true." She then asked, "And what do you know about my dreams?" He happily replied, "Everything." He got up. "Picture this. You, sitting in a chair while a loving husband rubs his wife's feet. The little ones playing with the dogs. How does that sound?" Ayame said, "I don't see where this is going." He then said, "I tell you. Ayame, Will you marry me?" He had a smug look on his face as though he had sealed big deal. Ayame blushed and said, "I-I'm speechless. I don't know what," to say as she walked to the door. He then said, "Say yes." She then said, "I think you're nice and all but…" He was closing in for a kiss and she was groping the door handle, "I just don't deserve you." She opened the door and he fell through it. He landed in the mud. He walked back to the village and Jaken said, "So. How did it go?" He was grabbed around the neck and Gatenmaru said, "Ayame will be mine. Don't be mistaken."

(Rin: What a jerk.) (Jak: Yep.)

After about an hour she looked out to make sure no one was there. She couldn't believe him. He had the nerve to ask her to marry him. She would have rather been proposed to by a rabid dog. She began to walk along her fields and then laid down. Just as she was relaxed her father's cow had come into view. She also noticed her father wasn't with it. She quickly assumed the worst and quickly got on it. It began to take her to where it lost Totosai. It took her to the same castle in the middle of the woods. She entered cautiously. In the entrance she saw a candelabra and picked it up. She called into the darkness, "Hello? Father, are you here?" No answer. She walked further in. Her feet seemed to know where to go. She walked up to a tower and opened a door. There in the corner sat her father looking sickly. He saw her and said, "Ayame! Run! It'll get you too." She was about to ask when the light went out. All that illuminated the room was a few patches of light from the moon shining through cracks in the roof. All she could see was the silhouette of something moving in the room. It said, "What are you doing here?" She said, "I came to see my father." She sounded scared but kept up a stoic face. He then said, "You saw him now leave." She then said, "But he's sick. I can't leave him here. He'll die!" The voice then said, "He shouldn't have come here. Now he is my prisoner. And he will be forever." Ayame looked at her father and then said, "Let me take his place." It then said, "You…would take his place?" It sounded almost caring. She then said, "Step into the light." She saw it move into the light. It looked like a deformed wolf and she seemed repulsed by it but she said, "You have my word." Totosai then said, "No Ayame. I'm old and lived my life." But as he was about to hug his daughter He was pulled away by the beast. He tried to reason with the beast but the beast just said, "I don't care. She is no longer you concern." He threw him into a pod of sorts and said, "Take him to the village." The beast then went back up to the Tower to see Ayame crying. She ran up to him and slapped him and again broke down crying and said, "You didn't even let me say goodbye."

(Kanna: What a Jerk.) (Jak: I know)

The beast picked up the candelabra and said, "I'll take you to your room." Ayame was about ask when he asked, "You want to stay in the tower?" She shook her head. He then motioned her to follow. They were walking the vast corridors when he said, "This castle is your home now so you can go where you like within it walls as long as you don't enter the west wing. It is forbidden to all but me. Is that clear?" She nodded. The whispering voice of Ginta said, "Invite her to dinner." The beast then said, "This room is yours." He opened the door. It was a big room with a large bed covered in red covers and sheets. He then said, "If you need anything the servants will attend to you." Again Ginta said, "Invite her to dinner." The beast then said, "You will join me for dinner. That is not a Request!" With that he slammed the door. She ran over too the bed and began to cry.

Rin and Kanna were on the verge of tears when Sesshomaru came along with Kagura. They were listening just a few feet away. They called Rin and Kanna to them and told them that they were going to go for a walk. They left hand in hand with eachother.

R&R. I know that it is not my style but you have to understand that I am very tired as I can only get the Computer late at night.


	12. Chapter 12

Inuyasha Give Me A Story

I don't own Inuyasha. Or outlaw star

Chapter Twelve

Sesshomaru had noticed that Rin would spend hours upon hours just talking to herself and it did make him worried. He was in wonderment over why Rin had all of a sudden become infatuated with either her own privacy or Kanna's company. He got his answer while he listened to Kagura telling Jaken about the stories that they would tell her to keep her happy. She would go into a depression if she didn't hear one every two days. He asked Kagura to tell him everything that was happening in these stories up to that point so that one night as Rin was getting ready for bed he walked in and said, "I'm going to tell you a story before bed." She was a flutter with attention.

The story Act Two Part Five.

Ayame was crying on her bed when she heard voices in the room. She thought it just the shock of losing her father and freedom in one night. She also noticed that she was shivering. And no small wonder either. Her fire was almost dead. She walked over too it and threw a few logs on it and went to pick up the stoker when it moved on it's own. It looked at her and said, "I'll do it on my own thank you." Ayame screamed and ran to look at the mirror and began to check herself for signs of insanity when the mirror said, "Don't worry. You are as sane as I am." The mirror smiled at her and she apparently would have preferred that she could go with insanity but that was unlikely now. Ayame broke down crying and said, "Please end it, Kami! I am on my wit's end." The stoker then said, "Now look at what you did Kanna. You frightened her." The snapped back, "Well we wouldn't scare her if you would have just kept your mouth shut you windbag." The stoker then said, "I don't need any one to help me do my job. It is quite obvious of that I would be mad at someone helping me…" There was a murmur of, "Not again!" or "Shut her up before she gets into her stride!" Apparently this was an every day occurrence.

(Rin: is the Stoker lady Kagura?") (Sess: Yes!)

Ayame stared at the stoker and said, "I don't want to be rude but last I checked most objects like you were inanimate and without hearts or souls." The Stoker exclaimed, "I do have a heart and one day I will be free of this form and then of this castle." The mirror groaned and said, "You have been saying that line for the past two centuries and yet you do nothing. So just do your job and shut up before we lose what little sanity we have left."

Meanwhile in a hall in the west wing there were two swords in conversation. The first looked like a rusted Katana. It said, "The boss is coming. So do we ask for a change of location?" The second sword was a long Continental looking long sword. It said, "Let's not forget what happened last time. He stuck us here guarding his room. And I unfortunately couldn't think of a worse punishment for me than to stuck on the same wall as you." The first sword said, "What's that supposed to mean? I personally think I could get better conversation out of the wall." The second then asked, "Well then why don't you talk to it?" All of a sudden the beast was in front of them and without a word took them off the wall and started heading of to Ayame's room.

Ayame who just decided that she went crazy decided to get acquainted with her furniture. She learned that her Mirror was called Kanna, that the Stoker was called Kagura, That there was a sheath in the corner called Kagome, and that the dresser was called (featuring from Outlaw Star.) Melfina. There came a knock on the door and in walked the beast. He put the two swords on either side of the door and said, "These guys will protect you." She asked, "You mean you know they talk?" The beast then said, "Yeah. What? You thought you were going nuts or something?" The shook her head. The beast then said, "I want you dressed and ready for dinner in thirty minutes. My servant Hakkaku will come and fetch you." He walked out of the room. No less then two minutes after he left, there was a knock on the door and seven instruments entered. They began to play a tune for her that sounded okay if you placed a pillow on each ear. After which they left. (Band of Seven. Get It?)

Rin had laid her head on her Futon and fell asleep after Sesshomaru finished. He bent down after he made sure no one was looking and kissed her on the cheek. He then left the room closing the door behind him.

R&R. I did intend Naraku to be in this story but I need an object that describes him perfectly. You will help me right? Good I am open to all suggestions. Remember the reviewer whose object I use will get credit with the next chapter.


End file.
